


CinderStiles' Advice for a Successful CinderHood

by JulianRaegan



Series: Bedtime Stories AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Crack, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Inaccuracies, M/M, Out of Character, Out of character characters, Past Character Death, Possible Mpreg, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Indulgent, Warnings May Change, plot holes, so many inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianRaegan/pseuds/JulianRaegan
Summary: Cinderella AUWelcome to Stiles' guide to becoming a successful CinderPerson





	CinderStiles' Advice for a Successful CinderHood

**Step 1: Arrive with a _Bang!_ Be memorable even if it’s by spilling a bucket full of dirty water on your prospective Prince Charming**

 

Stiles knew that his step-sister, Paige, had a suitor that she clearly favored coming today. Now, honestly, he gives zero fucks at that little bit of information, but unfortunately, because of that little fact, he was ordered to scrub the stairs till it _‘shone and had no speck of dirt at all’_ as per his step-mother’s instruction.

 

So here he was, cursing Paige’s suitor for being the reason that he was to clean the stairwell, _again_ , for the fifth time this week. Well, that and his step-mother’s perfectionism.

 

Seriously, it was already so squeaky clean that he can slip on the tiles with how polished it was. But nooooo _“It’s still not good enough, Stiles,” “Repeat it again, Stiles”_. Really? This family was so high-maintenance that he’d run away at any given chance except for the fact that, _this home was rightfully his_. Never mind the fact that technically, it’s now his step-mother’s what with being his father’s widowed second wife.

 

He grumbled under his breathe. If only he could actually disobey his step-mother, he’d just go laze around and read the books that were at the library, but unfortunately, being Omega-oriented made it pretty hard on his psych to disobey his step-mother, what with her being an Alpha.

 

Not to mention, the old woman was surprisingly strong, hauling him around when he doesn’t get things _“done the way it should be”_.

 

Stupid society. If only there was no rule that all Omegas had to have an Alpha, then his father wouldn’t have needed to remarry an Alpha after his mother passed away.

 

Stiles stood up, hefting the bucket full of water, groaning at the crick in his back.

 

He shuffled along the slippery floors, irritated at the weight that was pulling down on his arms. Grunting, Stiles brought the pail of water up and held it against his chest, slinging the wet rag he used around his shoulders.

 

As he turned left towards the servant’s hall, he didn’t notice a figure with his back towards him and collided with the man, spilling all the contents of the pail on them.

 

“Shit!” The Omega cursed.

 

Looking up at the taller figure, his eyes met burning red. “Look where you’re walking!” The unnamed man growled, angry.

 

Stiles flushed in embarrassment and irritation at the grumpy man. “Well, sorry! But, you’re not supposed to be here! This is the servant’s hall!”

 

The Alpha ignored him, making Stiles even more annoyed at him. “I can’t see her like this…” He grumbles as he looked at his soiled clothes.

 

At that, the Omega felt a pang of guilt and sighed. “Come on, follow me.” He tells the other man. When the man looked at him uncomprehendingly, he rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on,” he repeats, pulling him by the arm, “Don’t you want to change your clothes?”

 

The unnamed Alpha allowed him to tug him towards one of the rooms where Stiles stashed all of his father’s clothing after he had passed away.

 

Letting go of the other man’s arm, Stiles fumbled around his pockets, looking for the key ring that held the keys to the room. With an _“Aha!”_ Stiles presented the key with a flourish before slotting it into the door knob and clicked it open.

 

Stiles strode over to a trunk in the corner of the room and pushed it open, coughing lightly from the dusts that had gathered. “Maybe I should clean this place more often,” he mumbled.

 

Looking over at the Alpha he spilled water onto, he raised a brow when the man didn’t budge from his spot, still by the door. Stiles shook his head. “My clothes obviously won’t fit you,” he says, looking at the man’s muscled physique pointedly making the Alpha surprisingly uncomfortable, “But my father’s might. Here, try this on.”

 

Stiles threw him a set of clothes that he remembered were one of his father’s favorites. _Might as well lend it to someone who would put it to good use than let it rot in here_ , Stiles thinks to himself. _After all, it’s not like I’d need to wear clothes like those. Or get the opportunity to do so._

 

He stepped out of the room and gave the Alpha privacy to change clothes, the man was obviously not comfortable with people giving his body… _attention_.

 

A few beats later, the door opened and Stiles turned to look at the man. The clothes were tight in some places, but it looked good on him. The fact that the man was actually gorgeous and had great physique probably helped. Huh. Maybe even just a sack of flour as clothes would look good if he was the one wearing it.

 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Stiles smiled at the man and nodded in approval. The man smiled back, albeit, a smaller one than Stiles’ grin. “Thanks,” The Alpha tells him, shocking Stiles for a moment before he pulled himself back together.

 

“No problem. It was my fault your clothes got ruined after all,” he shrugged.

 

“Anyway, why are you here, Mr. Unnamed-Alpha-Man? You got business with the family?” Stiles asked, curious.

 

The Alpha blushed in embarrassment. _How adorable_. “I’m Derek. Derek of the Hale family. I’m here for Lady Paige and I got…lost while Lady Krasikeva and Lady Paige were showing me around.” Understanding dawned Stiles, so _this_ was Paige’s suitor. Damn. No wonder he’s her favorite.

 

Handsome, rich, powerful, and adorable. Is this man even real?

 

“Ah…So you’re the one Paige’s been talking about.” Derek furrowed his brows, probably confused why Stiles hadn’t called Paige ‘Lady’ or ‘Mistress’ as was the proper conduct when talking of a person of higher status. Sorry, but he’d call Paige ‘Lady’ when hell freezes over. He was a _Stilinski_ , damn it! And while the Stilinski name might not hold as much weight as the Hale family did, it was still a very respectable name, especially back in his mother’s homeland.

 

At the very least, it weighed more than the Krasikeva name.

 

“We should probably get you to the drawing room, they must be going crazy looking for you by now.” He tells the man before swiftly leading him to the drawing room and then vanishing back to the servants’ hall.

 

Hey, staring at the guy might be plenty enjoyable, but really, chores and whatnot. Better finish it all up now if he wants to go hang out with Scott later.

 

Plus, no use pining away for a taken man. It only leads to heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> If you finished reading this first chapter, yay? I hope you enjoyed it somehow.
> 
> I...don't know what I'm doing, honestly. And I'm not satisfied with this, but I can't write my project cause this kept on inserting itself in my thoughts as an escape for that...*shudders* project. 
> 
> ( ) ( )  
> ( ° ♡ ° )  
> o()___()
> 
> P.S. When I finish this fic, I'm planning on making one in Derek's P.O.V.
> 
> P.P.S. I swear I'll finish this...just, maybe at a snail's pace. I'm no good at making multi-chaptered fics


End file.
